Light emitting diodes (LEDs) which are semiconductor light emitting devices using a nitride semiconductor are used for display devices and illumination lamps, for example. Electron devices using a nitride semiconductor are also utilized for high-frequency electron devices and high-power devices.
When such nitride semiconductor device is formed on a silicon (Si) substrate excellent in mass productivity, defects and cracks tend to be generated caused by the difference in lattice constants or thermal expansion coefficients. Technologies for manufacturing a crystal having high quality on a silicon substrate are desired.